


Museum Trip Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Blood, Museums, Other, Panic Attacks, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The queens go to a museum, and the main display is the sword used to behead Anne.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Museum Trip Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic about the queens, so I'm sorry if they seem out of character. also, it's late at night so there might be spelling mistakes

It was Cathy's turn to choose what the queens did for their day off. She had heard of a new display opening at the museum and decided that it would be an amazing opportunity to educate the others. The plan was to get in, take in as much information as possible then leave and go and get lunch. However, to say the day went off schedule would be an understatement.

\----

Anne, as per usual, was the last one out of bed. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, she knew that. From where she was in the house (top floor, furthest room from the stairs) she could hear Jane and Aragon talking I'm the kitchen. She groaned loudly and kicked her sheets off the bed. Sitting up, she blindly flung her hand out to the left, feeling on her side table for her phone. As soon as she felt the cold plastic case graze her fingertips, she grasped the phone and turned it on. She squinted, not expecting the light to be so bright. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she cursed as she saw the time. 10:00 am, they were supposed to have left an hour ago.

She shot out of bed and over to her dresser, abandoning all hope of having a quick shower. She threw on a white shirt and a pair of green camouflage trousers. Tossing her hair up into a loose ponytail, she ran down the stairs. Anne flew into the kitchen and grabbed the first piece of food she could (it turned out to be a half finished slice of toast ripped out of Anna's hand.) "Hey!" The German queen shouted when she noticed she no longer held the burnt piece of bread.

"Don't worry Anna, there's more on the table." Anne panted, trying (and failing) to catch her breath.

"Couldn't you just have taken one from the plate?"

"You were closer." Anne gave her signature innocent grin and quickly finished the slice. "So, we ready to go?" She asked, looking at Cathy, who was sitting at the table reading something on her phone, a frown on her face.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea anymore." She said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Why not?" Asked Kitty, perched on the island.

"Go on Love." Jane spoke up from by the kettle.

Cathy took in a deep breath and looked directly at Anne as she stated: "It's the sword. Your sword."

A collective gasp rose from for of the queens, Anne seemed frozen. Panic rose inside as she felt her scar get itchy under her choker. Still, she smiled wider, clapped her hands together and said, "This should be interesting."  
It took Anne a while to convince the rest into letting the trip continue. She knew Cathy and Kitty were excited, and she didn't want to ruin it by stopping the trip. So she tried to remain stoic as they piled into the car and set off.

\---  
As soon as they got their tickets, Anne started to feel a strange tugging sensation in her stomach, she knew where it was taking her. Her brain screamed in protest but her legs moved by themselves. Faintly, she could hear words of worry coming from the others, but she pushed them aside. In her trance like state, she weaved through the crowds of people. Every step causing more pain to flare up her neck. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing It.

Before she knew what was happening, the group of six were standing in front of a large glass case containing only one item. The plaque read, This sword was used in the execution of Anne Boleyn, Henry VIII's second wife. At the sight, such a tremendous amount of pain erupted in Anne's neck that she fell to her knees, and suddenly, she was back there. On the scaffold, looking at Maggie with hope in her eyes.

Distantly, she could hear Jane talking to her, she could feel Kitty latching onto her waist, but she paid it no attention. She couldn't breath, it felt like there was a snake tightening around her chest. She couldn't feel anything other than the sword hitting its mark and warm blood trickling down her cold neck. All Anne could hear was the cheering of the crowd.

"Anne- 's okay- 'u're fine." Jane's voice slowly started to trickle into her mind. It was quiet and static-y at first, but soon she started to break out of her spell and was able to hear her more clearly. "You're safe now Sweetheart. No one can hurt you." Jane whispered soothingly.

"Jane?" Her voice was quiet. "K-kitty?"

"Shh, we're here, you're safe." Jane replied as Kitty tightened her hold. "Would you like to go home?" Not trusting herself to speak, Anne nodded and buried her face in Kitty's hair. "Do you think you can stand up for me?" There was a small shake of her head, she felt too weak to stand. "Okay, Anna Dear, do you mind carrying her to the car?" Anne felt strong arms wrap around her wait and her legs, lifting her bridal style.

Anne felt herself grow tired, with her last bout of energy, she whispered, "Sorry for ruining it Cathy."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you enjoyed !!


End file.
